Eraser
Eraser was a middleweight robot that fought during Seasons 3.0 and 4.0 of BattleBots. It was a pink robot with a shape inspired by a common eraser, which also gave it its name. Its weaponry was a lifting spike and a spinning drum, which was added for Season 4.0. Eraser reached the quarterfinals of Season 3.0, but lost its first match in Season 4.0. It also fought in the 2005 RoboGames as Eraser 3. Eraser was also entered into Season 5.0, but it had technical issues and forfeited. Robot History Season 3.0 Eraser first fought Rebob, and Rebob self-destructed, so Eraser won by knockout in 59 seconds. This advanced Eraser to the second preliminary round where it fought B.E.H.EMOTH. Eraser was very aggressive, using the lifting spike as well, and it won the fight on a 28-17 judge's decision. Horrifica was the next opponent for Eraser, but during the match Horrifica's master power switch fell off and Eraser won by another knockout at 1:04. This win put Eraser to the TV rounds, where it faced Buddy Lee Stay in Your Seat. After driving over the killsaws, Eraser hit Buddy Lee a few times before Buddy Lee got stuck in a corner, its drive train burnt out. Eraser won by KO at 1:26 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Village Idiot. In the beginning of the match, Eraser drove itself on the killsaws. After this, Eraser kept Village Idiot from hitting it with its saw blades and it eventually fried its batteries and stopped moving, so Eraser claimed another KO and advanced to the quarterfinals against Little Drummer Boy. Eraser was unable to do anything to Little Drummer Boy as it took hit after hit from its drum. Eventually the robot stopped moving altogether and was knocked out at 1:36. The lifting spike mechanism was irreparable due to the damage caused by Little Drummer Boy. This loss meant that Eraser was eliminated from the tournament. Eraser was repaired in time for the middleweight royal rumble, where it was eventually hung up on the spikestrip after fighting aggressively. In the end, T-Minus was declared the winner of the middleweight royal rumble and Eraser lost overall. Season 4.0 Due to being a previous quarterfinalist, Eraser was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought Psychotron. Eraser used its new drum to effect, almost ripping off Psychotron's wheels and scratching the front of the robot. However, Psychotron was able to use its wedge to drive Eraser around the BattleBox. Eraser kept getting caught on the killsaws and Psychotron continued pushing Eraser. Psychotron then bumps into the base of the screws and drove itself under the pulverizer, where it managed to escape in time before the pulverizer landed a blow. Eraser got its lifting spike stuck on the ramrods and Psychotron set it free. After more pushing from Psychotron, Eraser went rear first at the front of Psychotron and nearly drives over it. Eraser started hitting Psychotron with its spinning drum again, which it managed to raised Psychotron's lifting arm for a brief moment, and Psychotron pushed Eraser toward the screws. At the end of the fight, Eraser threw a drive chain, which immobilized half of its drive. Even with this handicap, Eraser was very aggressive but Psychotron won on a 27-18 judge's decision. Eraser was repaired in time for the middleweight consolation rumble, fighting aggressively but eventually getting a drive chain severed by Sunshine Lollibot. It also took some damage from Blade Runner, but it survived the entire fight, one of three others. However, Malvolio and T-Wrex were declared the winners of the middleweight consolation rumble and Eraser lost overall. RoboGames It beat War Path then fought Doom on you! and Who's Your Daddy and lost both fights. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 6 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robogames competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Battlebots Quarter-Finalists Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Battlebots Season 3.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 4.0 competitors Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:RoboGames 2005 competitors Category:Robots from California